The Poetic Version of The Lord of the Rings
by Frankenstein Elf
Summary: Poetic rendition of my fave movie. It rocks!
1. Default Chapter

The Poetic Version of The Lord of the Rings.  
  
By SuprergirlKK  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
This is a story about a Fellowship of a Ring,  
  
These Two Towers,  
  
And the Return of a king.  
  
  
  
Many years ago in Hobbiton,  
  
Old Bilbo had no heir,  
  
So he bade young Frodo  
  
To come live with him there.  
  
  
  
On the night of his eleventy-first birthday,  
  
Bilbo disappeared.  
  
Soon Frodo too would depart,  
  
To see that an evil ring be destroyed.  
  
  
  
But, as Frodo and Gandalf spoke of this,  
  
They were spied upon by brainless Sam;  
  
He was soon found out by Gandalf  
  
Who, when he found out what Sam heard,  
  
Was thinking "Damn!"  
  
  
  
Sam begged not to be harmed,  
  
And Frodo quickly forgave him,  
  
But, as punishment, Gandalf made him travel  
  
With Frodo to Mount Doom's brim.  
  
  
  
So the hobbits started off  
  
One bright sunny morning,  
  
They walked 'til they met Merry and Pippin,  
  
Who were quickly running.  
  
  
  
Merry and Pippin, who were in trouble,  
  
Had just stolen cabbages and carrots,  
  
And the farmer was hunting them,  
  
Like a cat does rats.  
  
  
  
Frodo and Sam agreed  
  
To let them come along,  
  
But they soon spotted a Dark Rider,  
  
So they hid, sensing something was wrong.  
  
  
  
They made their way to the Prancing Pony,  
  
Where they met Strider,  
  
Who, at first,  
  
They thought was a Dark Rider.  
  
  
  
The first five members of the Fellowship-  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Stider-  
  
Continued the journey, 'til Frodo was pierced by a sword,  
  
And pretended to go into labor.  
  
  
  
Then along came Arwen,  
  
Who could not help Frodo;  
  
She brought him to her father  
  
(Who lived across the river)  
  
Which was the best way to go.  
  
  
  
For the Dark Riders had followed,  
  
And had quickly gained on her-  
  
But were overcome by a wave,  
  
When they got to the river.  
  
  
  
When Frodo awoke,  
  
He was in bed;  
  
And Sam rushed in,  
  
Gandalf was by his side,  
  
For he thought Frodo was dead.  
  
  
  
When Frodo was well  
  
A council was held,  
  
And the remaining members of the fellowship were chosen-  
  
Boromir, a man;  
  
Gimli, a dwarf;  
  
Legolas, an elf;  
  
And Gandalf, the wizard old.  
  
  
  
The Fellowship traveled to the Mines,  
  
Where they met with cave trolls,  
  
As well as one ugly monster,  
  
Who took Gandalf as his toll.  
  
  
  
After the fall of Gandalf,  
  
They went to see Galadriel;  
  
When Frodo looked in her mirror,  
  
He thought he saw a glimpse of Hell.  
  
  
  
Before departing, they got gifts;  
  
As they rowed down a river,  
  
They became tense, for they knew  
  
Orcs were coming nearer and nearer.  
  
  
  
They landed their boats,  
  
And they began to fight.  
  
And Boromir got shot,  
  
-And his head got very light-  
  
Then he kicked the bucket,  
  
And the orcs lost the fight.  
  
  
  
As the battle raged,  
  
Frodo attempted to cross the lake unnoticed;  
  
And Sam went for a swim,  
  
Which lasted 'til Frodo noticed.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately, Merry and Pippin were kidnapped,  
  
And Gimli, Legolas, and Strider had to find them.  
  
Gandalf would have gone,  
  
But he had fallen.  
  
Frodo could not;  
  
He had left and Sam went with him.  
  
  
  
Thus, the end of the first movie.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
So, how was it? Please review- I beg you!  
  
Thank you!  
  
SupergirlKK 


	2. chapter 2

The Poetic Version of The Lord of the Rings, Part II  
  
The Two Towers  
  
  
  
Along the trail to find Merry and Pippin  
  
Strider, Legolas, and Gimli ran into some Riders of Roan  
  
Who didn't know  
  
where our trio was goen'  
  
After much conversation,  
  
they received horses and continued on their way;  
  
Elsewere, with the orcs, were Merry and Pippin  
  
exacly where they were. they could not say.  
  
After lots of rough traveling, they escaped;  
  
Then they met Treebeard,  
  
Who let them have entdroughs,  
  
which made them grow, which was weard.  
  
Meanwhile, our trio met Gandalf,  
  
who they were tempted to kill,  
  
because they thought he was Saroman.  
  
Encounter him later, they will.  
  
They traveled far,  
  
til they reached the residence  
  
of the King of the Golden Hall,  
  
then they went to see the Ents.  
  
When they neared Treebeard's home,  
  
they met Merry and Pippin  
  
who were becomming very lazy  
  
and deserved a whippin.  
  
They went and spoke to Saroman  
  
who was staying in a nearby tower.  
  
Right when they were leaving,  
  
cast out a window was a globe of great power.  
  
Then Gandalf rode to Minas Tirith;  
  
he was all alone  
  
except for the hobbit, Pippin  
  
As for two other hobbits, they were where the sun had never shone.  
  
They were being followed by Gollum  
  
who they would later tame  
  
which was very time consuming,  
  
and was definatly not a game.  
  
He showed then the way to Shelob's lair;  
  
(she was a giant spider.)  
  
She could have killed Frodo,  
  
if Sam hadn't attacked her.  
  
Sam, thinking Frodo was dead,  
  
took from Frodo the Ring.  
  
Then Frodo was captured and was taken to the Tower of Cirith Ungol.  
  
But Sam went to rescue him, with the help of Sting.  
  
Thus, the end of the 2nd movie (I think...) 


End file.
